Tears falling in darkness: year one TRADUCCION
by Elien-De-Malfoy-Black
Summary: Después de diez largos y miserables años con los Dursley Harry finalmente encuentra su libertad y un hogar - en la casa de Slytherin.- Va a encontrar una familia así? Severus ha perdido algo hace diez largos y miserables años. Va a encontrarlo de nuevo?


Título:

Las lágrimas caen en la oscuridad - un año

Autor:

evil minded

Traductora:

Elien-De-Malfoy-Black

Periodo de ejecución:

Primer año en Hogwarts

Resumen:

UA / Después de diez largos años y miserable con los Dursley Harry finalmente encuentra su libertad y un hogar - en la casa de Slytherin. Va a encontrar una familia así? Severus ha perdido algo hace diez largos y miserables años. Va a encontrarlo de nuevo ahora?

Descargo de responsabilidad:

Ok… Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Rowling y la historia tampoco es mia es de Evil Minded; yo solo me adjudico la traduccion..

Clasificación:

M - No recomendado para niños o adolescentes menores de 16

Notas del autor:

Uhm ... ok ... Tengo que admitir ... Inglés no es mi idioma de nacimiento ... así que ... por favor no me mates, mientras que la lectura ... ni para el Inglés mal que yo uso, ni de lo que estoy escribiendo ... No tengo mucha experiencia en historias de Harry Potter ... es la primera, tengo que admitir ...

Bueno ... por supuesto, sabemos que hay cosas que no son los únicos auténticos al libro ...  
Y ... Yo también sé que hay cosas que no son lógicamente posible ...

Sin embargo, - en el papel, todo está permitido. Se llama fantasía, y dentro de las fantasías todo es posible ... sólo tienes que usarla ...

No se trata cada palabra que lees, lo acaban de leer y tratar de sentir las palabras ...

Advertencia:

El capítulo contiene el abuso infantil

De abuso infantil es una cosa muy seria, es una cosa mala ... y hay un montón de niños en el mundo que realmente necesita ayuda sin ser ayudado ...  
Creo que muchos lectores realmente no captar el significado detrás de las palabras en todas las historias aquí escrito acerca de un abuso de Harry, que leen las palabras, tal vez se sienten lástima por el pobre Harry ... pero creo que sólo unos pocos son realmente capaces de saber lo que significan, esas palabras, lo que significan para los niños en nuestro mundo ...  
Sin embargo, cerrar los ojos y pretender que no existe, no es la solución ...  
Así que escribo esto para recordar a todos ustedes que lean esto, que hay niños en el mundo que están sufriendo uno de esos ... y peor ...  
para recordarle de sus sentimientos, de su simpatía, y de su comprensión ...  
Tal vez pueda ayudar a algunos de ustedes a manejar a la gente, tanto niños como adultos, que están mostrando todos los signos - lo que - de una vez víctima de abuso ... con comprensión y con la ayuda de ... lo que no quiere decir que no estoy tan mal como yo pretendo ser ... ^. ~ ... créanme - Yo soy ...

_

Las lágrimas caen en la oscuridad

Capítulo uno

Prólogo

Los niños estaban sentados en cuatro largas mesas en una gran sala. Muchos de todas las edades.

Si bien al final de la sala, frente a la gran puerta de alas dobles, una larga mesa fue colocada junto a la pared del fondo, llenando casi todo el espacio de vuelta por la fábrica en la que los adultos estaban sentados, hablando entre sí, echando una mirada severa sobre las mesas de los niños de vez en cuando.

La mampostería del antiguo castillo en que se encontraban era pesado y las paredes de piedra parecía estar casi a oscuras y frías. Pero no lo eran. En el contrario. La gran sala se llenó de calor y luz.

El sistema de iluminación, las linternas, de las murallas que fue lanzado el resplandor vacilante a través del gran espacio, mezclándose con la luz de cientos de velas que flotaban en el aire por encima de las cinco mesas.  
_

Sólo un niño fue dejado ahora de ser ordenados en la casa donde iba a pertenecer durante su tiempo en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y cada uno lo miró, expectante y atento.

Profesor Dumbledore se inclinó un poco hacia delante en su asiento, apoyando los codos sobre la superficie de madera de la mesa frente a él, así como para tener una mejor visión. Estaba seguro de que Harry se clasifican en la casa de Gryffindor. Tanto sus padres, Lily Evans y James Potter, había estado en Gryffindor, así y la mayoría de los niños fueron clasificados en las mismas casas que fueron los miembros de su familia. De hecho, fue una rara ocasión cuando las familias se visitan diferentes casas - es aún posible al ver a las gemelas Patil.

Sin embargo el profesor Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts, estaba seguro de lo que el sombrero seleccionador se decidió por Harry Potter, el niño que vivió. Al igual que la profesora McGonagall, subdirectora de Hogwarts.

Ella también estaba seguro de que el niño se clasifican en la casa de Gryffindor, en su casa cuando ella era la cabeza de la Casa Gryffindor-y sus manos temblaban ligeramente con esperanza cuando ella llamó por su nombre. Potter encajaría bien en su casa supuso, recordando a los padres del muchacho, ya muertos.

Flash Back

-"No es verdad, Albus, no puede ser verdad. Dime que todos los rumores son sólo rumores y Lily y James están seguros."- La voz de Minerva McGonagall temblaba ligeramente mientras hablaba, caminaba junto al viejo mago a lo largo de la acera.

-"Lo siento, Minerva, pero me temo que todos los rumores son ciertos. Lily y James están muertos, asesinados por Voldemort."- Albus Dumbledore negó con la cabeza, una mirada triste en su rostro viejo y él suspiró profundamente.

-"No puedo creerlo, Albus. Eran tan buena gente. Eran miembros de la orden. Ellos eran amigos de nosotros."- Hubo un sonido como un sollozo, pero cuando Albus miró de reojo a ella, su rostro era una máscara de calma. Por supuesto. Minerva nunca permitiría que se pierda la compostura frente a los demás, ni siquiera Albus.

-"Lo sé, Minerva."- Fue todo Dumbledore contestó.

Llegaron a la casa que se ha de partida, la casa de Minerva se había sentado frente a, en su forma de gato, la casa que ella había estado observando todo el día. El número cuatro de Privet Drive.

-"¿Qué pasa con Harry? - Preguntó ella en voz baja.

-"Hagrid es el que trae al chico. Él es seguro. Nada le ha ocurrido a él cuando Voldemort emitió imperdonables en su contra. Nada lado el hecho de que de alguna manera el hechizo se salió por la culata en el mismo Voldemort."-

-"Hagrid?" Minerva quedó sin aliento. "¿De verdad crees que era prudente confiar en Hagrid con la vida del niño?"-

-"Yo confiaría en Hagrid con mi propia vida, Minerva".- Albus respondió con una sonrisa leve.

-"No pongo en duda la lealtad de Hagrid, Albus. Yo sólo cuestión de sus habilidades. Sabes que es un poco ..."- Su voz de Albus y otra vez se rió entre dientes mientras se dirigió a la casa que ahora estaban de pie frente.

Minerva siguió su mirada y sacudió la cabeza. -"Usted no puede tener realmente la intención de dejar al niño aquí, Albus!"- Ella dijo, con voz horrorizada. -"Los he visto, Albus. He visto que todo el día… Se trata de la peor clase de muggles que usted podría pensar. No estoy seguro de que el niño estará a salvo aquí."-

-"Son sus familiares sólo por ahora, Minerva".- Albus le replico. -"Y además de las protecciones de sangre que lo mantendrá a salvo de los mortífagos que siguen libres. Es la mejor elección que podía hacer por el niño. Aquí se puede crecer en paz y tranquilidad. Sin tener todos los asistente a sus talones, dondequiera que se vuelve. "-

Fin flashback

Ella vio al niño cuando él se acercó lentamente a sentarse en el taburete en frente de los estudiantes, frente a los profesores y de alguna manera se sentía aliviado. El niño estaba en último lugar. En Hogwarts. Sí, él encajaría bien en la casa de Gryffindor.

El Profesor Snape en el otro lado - como estaba seguro de que el niño se clasifican en Gryffindor se alegró de que él no tendría la oportunidad de tener Potter en su casa y que no habría mucho que tratar con él. Sus ojos oscuros se quedó en el niño, que ahora tomó un paso seguro hacia el taburete de madera, con odio en su mirada oscura.

Harry... Potter.

Flash Back

El parpadeo suave de las llamas en la chimenea a su izquierda le dio la sensación de calma.

Era el final de agosto y mañana estaria el castillo lleno de estudiantes, una vez más. Era el final de agosto y seguramente no lo suficientemente frío para iniciar un incendio. Sin embargo, - los calabozos fueron siempre más frío que el resto del castillo para Severus menudo se encendió el fuego en sus aposentos privados durante las horas de tarde en la noche - incluso en verano.

Los estudiantes. Severus suspiró.

Mañana por la tarde la paz y la tranquilidad de las vacaciones de verano serían nulas y que tendría que hacer frente a nuevos de primer año. Un tema que seguramente esperaba. Por un momento se burlaba de su propio sarcasmo. Los primeros años fueron los peores de los estudiantes en general. El segundo año ya sabía cómo evitar mejor de él. Y los mayores de esa edad que tiene más paz que ellos.

Los únicos estudiantes que realmente no se molesta en la enseñanza fueron el sexto y séptimo años. Ellos ya tenían un cierto sentido en la cabeza y tuvo que enseñar sólo los que ganaron un sobresaliente en sus notas en pociones al final del quinto año. Aquellos que realmente querían aprender.

Sin embargo, - este año... este año sería diferente.

Este año dos estudiantes que llegan a asistir a Hogwarts, la escuela de brujería y magia, que él ya sabía.

El primero fue Draco. Draco Malfoy. Su ahijado. Y tenía ganas de tenerlo en su casa.

Por supuesto que sabía que habría problemas. Draco no era un niño que fácilmente aceptar ser sólo una estudiante aquí y Severus estaba seguro de que tendría que contener al niño. Incluso si él era su padrino, y aunque le gustaba el chico Malfoy, allí estaba su profesor y la cabeza de la casa. Y Draco tendría que aceptar este hecho, si le gustaba o no.

Pero lo que más esperaba era el hecho de que aquí en Hogwarts, tendría alguna influencia en el joven Malfoy que provenía de una familia de fieles seguidores del Señor Oscuro. Tal vez sería capaz de llevar Draco en un camino diferente en su vida. Tal vez sería capaz de mostrarle el resultado a Draco de que existen otros medios además de los mortífagos.

Sin embargo, - sabía que tendría que ser muy cuidadosos. Él había sido un espía durante la guerra. Y en las filas que aún era el fiel seguidor del Señor Oscuro, el fiel mortífago. Y él era el jefe de la casa de Slytherin. No Gryffindor o Hufflepuff ni Ravenclaw. No, Slytherin.

La casa que estaba predestinado para la mayoría de magos oscuros que vienen y que sabía que tendría que ser muy cuidadosos para no poner Draco - o él mismo - en peligro de ser un traidor.

Sin embargo, - de alguna manera iba a manejarlo. Había logrado esto con muchos otros estudiantes. Incluso con Marcus Flint. Y él tuvo que admitir que Marcus Flint no había sido fácil. Él estaba en su sexto año ahora. Y hace un año había estado seguro de que Flint seguiria a su padre y convertirse en un mortífago este mismo verano.

Sí - el Señor Oscuro había sido derrotado. Hace diez años ahora. Hace diez años, tranquilos y pacíficos. Pero todavía hay mucho para que los seguidores de él, la esperanza de que volvería, la educación de sus hijos con el conocimiento de las artes oscuras, y prepararlos para el día en que seguirían al Señor Oscuro cuando regrese.

La derrota del Señor Oscuro. Era una idea que lo llevó a el segundo estudiantes de los cuales se sabía que iba a llegar este año de Hogwarts.

Harry Potter. –El-niño-que-vivió. Harry sangriento Potter. (*)

Habría con cualquier otro niño ha derrotado al Señor Oscuro hace esos años, se han celebrado, habría sido capaz de disfrutar de los últimos diez años libre de espías. Pero Potter? No tenía otro niño podido hacer este trabajo? ¿Por qué de todas las personas Potter?

No, realmente no esperamos tener aquí Potter en Hogwarts. El hijo del enemigo de su infancia. Maldito James Potter. Maldito sea por ser un mocoso estúpido, malcriado y arrogante, maldito sea por torturarlo a él durante sus días toda la escuela, y maldición para robar lo único que has amado de él. Lily. Maldito sea por todo el dolor y la humillación que había traído sobre él.

Y ahora tendría que hacer frente mocoso de James Potter. El-niño-que-va-a-hacer-sus-Días-En Hogwarts -el infierno.

No, realmente no esperaba eso este año.

Incluso Crabbe y Goyle, que seguramente eran tan estúpidos como sus padres, y ambos llegan a Hogwarts este mismo año, él los prefiere.

Nott era otra cosa. El señor Nott, uno de los mortífagos más fieles e inteligentes que añadir. Tendría que ser cuidadoso manejo de los jóvenes Nott. Sin embargo, - se trataría de obtener de este camino oscuro también. Como lo hizo con todos los estudiantes de su casa.

Fin flashback

Así que el mocoso de James Potter había llegado por fin a Hogwarts. Y se parecía a su padre también, Snape se dio cuenta con un rizo de antipatía en su labio superior. Él - en el contrario a otros profesores en Hogwarts trato de no mirar hacia delante para no ver a el niño en sus lecciones. Sin embargo, él no sería capaz de evitarlo, ahora, ¿verdad?

Harry Potter no se dio cuenta de toda la expectativa en las miradas que recibía de la plantilla del personal. Sólo trató de concentrarse en establecer un pie delante del otro, dando paso tras paso, poco a poco, y llegar al taburete sin grandes tropiezos. Pero entonces lo había hecho y él estaba sentado en el taburete grande, y aunque él sabía perfectamente bien ahora que cada uno dentro de la sala de lo miraba, él se sintió aliviado.

La profesora McGonagall puso el sombrero en la cabeza de Harry y luego dio un paso hacia atrás, observando con interés lo que iba a suceder.

Pero nada sucedió. Nada en absoluto. Durante mucho tiempo, por lo menos.

"Yo veo valentía en ti... usted haría bien en Gryffindor... "-El sombrero de clasificación reflexionó en la cabeza y Harry - incluso si se sobresaltara - sólo sabía que él mismo podía oír las palabras. "Pero veo inteligencia, así... que cabría en Ravenclaw también... Veo bondad y gentileza no... Tal vez usted debería estar en Hufflepuff... sin embargo... Veo un increíble sentido probarte a ti mismo, para venir... que podría resultar en la casa de Slytherin... pero ahora... dónde te coloco?

Un tiempo demasiado largo el sombrero reflexionó acerca de él y Harry empezó a temer si el sombrero tendría en absoluto un lugar para él y que casi comenzó a sentir pánico. ¿Qué pasa si no? ¿Qué pasa si el sombrero decidió que no valía la pena ser un estudiante en Hogwarts? No podía volver a casa. No podía volver a su familia.

En un primer momento, mientras estaba sentado en el tren, y luego al llegar al viejo castillo, había pensado que los Dursley estaban jugando una broma. Sólo que los Dursley no tenía sentido del humor en absoluto. Pero este lugar había sido - era - tan extraño. No, los Dursley nunca jugaría ninguna broma sobre él en relación con... la magia. Año tras año, de diez años que le había enseñado que la magia no existe, de diez años que le había castigado por todas las cosas extrañas que habían sucedido en su entorno, acusandolo a él, como si todo fuera culpa suya.

Y ahora, ahora estaba sentado aquí, a punto de asistir a Hogwarts, la escuela de Magia y Hechicería, una escuela sobre... magia...

Tal vez esto fue solo un sueño y en cualquier momento se despertaba en su armario. Pero de alguna manera lo sabía, no era un sueño tampoco. Pero había un sombrero, este sombrero que había puesto todos los otros estudiantes primer año en diferentes casas. Y este sombrero decidía que era una pérdida de ponerlo en cualquier lugar. Tendría que volver a casa de los Dursley.

Sin embargo, - que era imposible y los recuerdos se apoderó de él, vinieron espontáneamente y no deseados. Los recuerdos de su familia. Su tía y su tío. Y su primo.

Flash Back

-"No vale la pena que vivas aquí ingrato!"- Su tío, tío Vernon, gritó mientras que le golpeaba con la cinta hacia abajo en la espalda tan fuerte como pudo en su rabia. -"Y ya que no cumples con tus tareas, no se puede pensar que te demos algo de comer, ahora, ¿verdad?" - Preguntó él, seguía gritando, mientras que Harry trató de proteger por lo menos la cabeza con los brazos lo mejor que como pudo se curvaron en una pequeña bola en el suelo. Él tuvo la suerte de su tío no le siguiera pegando ya que en verdad se convertiría en una pequeña bolita

"Ni siquiera mereces la ropa que te dan, ni la manta en el armario!"- Gritó a Harry al patear el pie en el lado de Harry, causando un sonido extraño de última hora y tirando de la camisa, al mismo tiempo hasta que el niño estaba con su torso desnudo a sus pies. Una gran cantidad de magulladuras y cicatrices ya está cubierto el cuerpo delgado y su espalda estaba cubierta de color rojo fresco y verdugones sangrando por la golpiza que recibió hace un momento, pero Harry sabía que no debía gritar. Ahora no por lo menos. Demasiado pronto esta parte vendría, lo sabía. Pero no ahora. No todo el tiempo que fue capaz de frenar de alguna manera. Él sólo empeoraría la situación que estaba.

-"Y no se irá este monstruo esa escuela, ya dije!"- Su tío continuó gritando y pateando y golpeándolo. -"Así que usted sólo tendrá que dormir en el sótano de ahora en adelante!"-

Con estas palabras Vernon Dursley tomo a Harry tomó por el brazo y lo arrastro a lo largo del corredor y una puerta a su izquierda, que abrió. Sin pensarlo tiró abajo a Harry, riendo divertido por el pequeño 'golpe' y el grito bajo de dolor que venía de la oscuridad cuando el cuerpo cayó al suelo y siguió rodando por las escaleras.

Tomó con la mano de uno de los listones de madera que estaba en un rincón junto a la puerta y siguió golpeando a Harry con ella.

Una cosa era que fue golpeado por un cinturón de cuero, pero otra fue atropellado por un listón de madera y Harry no era capaz de suprimir los gritos más mientras que él trató de arrastrarse por el suelo de piedra lo más profundo posible en el la oscuridad de la bóveda, cada vez más lejos de su tío.

Fin flashback

Esto había sido casi dos meses. Pero no había sido la última vez. 

Le había ocurrido casi todos los días a partir de entonces, cada vez que había subido en horas de la madrugada para cumplir con sus tareas y su tío Vernon llegaba a casa durante la tarde y viendo que no había completado a su entera satisfacción las tareas. No es que había cambiado mucho desde antes de eso. Sin embargo, ...

Él había estado de pie en un rincón de la cocina, esperando a que los Dursley para acabar con sus comidas, de pie, mirando a comer, con hambre y deseando que tendría un poco de comer, a sabiendas de la paliza sería el siguiente después de tío Vernon había terminado su comida. Pero había sido demasiado cansado y demasiado cansado para hacer su trabajo correctamente.

Y ahora estaba sentado aquí y el sombrero estaba a punto de rechazar.

"No a mi casa..." Harry pensó desesperadamente. "No a mi casa... por favor... elige en cualquier lugar, pero no... "

"No tu casa... ¿eh? El sombrero respondió dentro de su cabeza y Harry asintió con la cabeza casi. "No a tu casa... a continuación, mejor que sea... Slytherin!

Cuando el nombre de Harry había sido llamado, por un momento todo el mundo se había convertido en silencio, silencio aterrador. Pero entonces, mientras que el sombrero que había estado reflexionando mucho sobre dónde colocar Harry, susurra había estado en erupción en cada mesa. Susurros sobre el famoso Harry Potter, rumores sobre el niño que vivió.

Y entonces... el sombrero había llamado... "Slytherin!"...

_

Continuará

La próxima vez en lágrimas cayendo en la oscuridad

_Snape ve extraño comportamiento de Harry durante la fiesta de bienvenida y tiene que establecer las reglas para su nuevo los estudiantes de Slytherin - incluyendo al hijo de su enemigo de la infancia._

autor agregó la nota

gracias por leer - y sí, yo estaría muy agradecido si usted se tomó el tiempo para revisar este capítulo ... gracias ...

Nota Traductora:

Ufff… bueno espero que me digan como me quedo ya que es mi primera traducción…

Esta traducción esta dedicada a mi hermana que espero que este bien alla en el cielo, o donde quiera que este. También se la quiero dedicar a el autor de esta historia!

GRACIAS POR DEJARME TRADUCIRLA!

Besos!

Eliii…! 


End file.
